Episode 381: Face 2 Face: Griffin's Big, Brave Stunt
"Face 2 Face: Griffin's Big, Brave Stunt" was originally released November 21, 2017, a day late due to the brothers' big tour of the Midwest. Description We just got back from our tour of America's beautiful Midwest! Here's our show from the Orpheum Theater in Minneapolis, which features our worst on-stage injury to date. It was regrettable, and also hilarious. Outline 6:29 - My husband and I have two cats that both use the toilet. In our house, we only have one toilet. When we have guests over, we ask them to leave the toilet seat up and to flush if they see any pee or poop in there. (Is this weird?) 11:00 - Y - Sent in by Lauren McPherson, from Yahoo Answers user cotton, who asks: My bed smell bad? I tried everything I could but the mattress still smell bad what can I do 14:01 - For the last couple of months, I've been spending some of my down time watching YouTube tutorials on how to do some card tricks. It was never a serious interest, but something I could show my friends after a couple of tricks. One of my friends was so impressed he decided to talk his boss into hiring me to perform at their company holiday party, in a month, without my knowledge. I know about ten card tricks, with about three good ones. Do I take it on and risk embarrassing myself and my friend, or do I decline the chance to make some extra cash? - Maybe Magical in Minneapolis 18:42 - Y - Sent in by Stefan Ruby, from Yahoo Answers user Ned Racine, who asks: Invent new sport "BIRD FISHING"? Just think of it, Hooking a tough old nasty crow on your line...Having the bird take to the skies! Having the drag on your reel spewing out line! Having more fun than flying a kite as the bird soars into the blue sky! Finally, like fishing,,do the 'catch and release'.....Sounds like a lot of fun..You could even invent special lures etc..Great new sport, but what would be the 'open' season? Would there be some species off limits? Give me your input please... 23:48 - Farm Wisdom - goats, sheep wool, pigs, cows, geese 30:28 - Some friends and I are at my buddy's parents' house to stay for the weekend. I've never been here or met his parents before. It was a road trip away, and 15 minutes after arriving, I went upstairs to use their luxury rain-head shower. Unbeknownst to me, the handle was only meant to turn 90 degrees. I proceeded to turn it 180 in one swift motion, ripping it off the wall. Currently I'm naked and damp and the shower won't turn off. More priority guests will be arriving within the hour. This is socially awkward defcon one. What do I do? - Derek Brown from Osseo, Minnesota comes down from his seat in the theater to finish the story: he stood there for "what felt like hours" with the handle in his hand, then FaceTimed his girlfriend, who suggested he go downstairs and explain. He texted his friend downstairs, who figured out how to turn off the water, but the bathroom was the friend's mom's "sanctuary area", and she will likely never forgive him. 37:03 - MZ - Sponsored by Casper. Sponsored by Lyft. Message for Future Justin from Past Justin. Message for Bernd (pronounced "band"). Advertisement for One Bad Mother. 42:10 - Haunted Doll Watch 49:35 - From the Audience So my dad won't stop texting me animated gifs and then asking me for my feedback in person. I don't know what to say to him. - Ryan I work in a nice restaurant, and for birthdays we don't really do anything besides sticking a candle in the desserts, but sometimes I am asked to sing because I am studying to be a professional singer. So, sometimes I sing for a guest, but sometimes it's during rush and the whole floor goes quiet and then the next guest wants me to sing Happy Birthday too and so how do I stop the chain of snowballing Happy Birthdays? - DanielleThis question was chosen for in-depth help 51:42 - Griffin falls off his chair defending Travis from a big bee 56:28 - From the Audience I work at a job that I hate and I want to quit, but I can't get my vacation benefits until I hit a year, and that's six weeks away. And my boss, I think, senses this, and is trying to get me to quit before then by being like "you seem really unhappy". So, how do I beat her? - Anna My boyfriend got us season tickets to the Broadway shows that come here, and our seats are actually where we're sitting tonight, which is convenient, because my question is, how do we hide snacks here for when we come to the show? - Katie 61:51 - From the Audience My question is if you can give me advice on good topic starters when meeting new people, because I was told the ones I do are inappropriate. (For example, I misunderstood what goes into a prostate exam?) - Becky I got a new roommate this year, and it's fine, but she has a lot of cups and mugs and assorted drinking devices. I counted, it's about 30. It takes up two of our shelves in the cabinet. I only own two mugs and they barely fit. What do I do to these mugs? Should I get rid of her cups, or...? - Violet 68:39 - Housekeeping 70:12 - FY - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from an anonymous Yahoo Answers user The Secret Hacker OrganizationName made up by Griffin, who asks: A psychic told me i had a connection to cats and a "cat planet"? it started with a T but i cant remember the name of it? References Category:Episodes Category:Face 2 Face Category:Haunted Doll Watch Category:Farm Wisdom